gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Locust War
Category:Battles Emergence Day & aftermath After the shock and sudden ferocity of the Locust emergence and subsequent attack, humanity is presumed to have been defeated time after time, eventually being forced to retreat to the safe haven of the Jacinto Plateau, their last refuge. Eventually forced to use orbital weaponry to deprive their foe of victory, they had destroyed over ninety percent of Sera in collateral damage to drive back the Locust temporarily and to denied the Locust all urban,military, and manufacture centers.Leaving the Planet forever scared and millions homeless. Humanity, battered and bruised, was forced to fight for its very existence on Sera. The Jacinto Plateau would not hold forever, and humanity braced itself for the final onslaught.Five years after the E-Day attack, breaching at Fall of Landown and ten years after Emergence Day at the East Barricade Academy, the Locust poured into Empyra, reducing it and much of the rest of the plateau into rubble and ash. Humanity, however, was not about to give up. Delta Squad and the Lightmass Bomb Seemingly defeated in every major land engagement, the only major success of the War for the humans so far has been the success of Delta Squad, lead by the enigmatic Marcus Fenix. Delta Squad had achieved a major victory against the Locust Horde's most feared General, RAAM by deploying the Lightmass Bomb. Delta Squad had therefore provided humanity with a single life-line. But it has yet to be seen if humanity can capitalise on their sudden victory and take the fight to the Locust and eventually, the Queen herself. The heroes of Delta Squad had also achieved previous successes, such as saving the remnants of Alpha Squad at the House of Sovereigns, defeating several Berserkers and a massive Corpser. They have also conducted an attempt to deploy the Resonator. Successful in planting the device, the hardware was simply not adequate to cope with the massive size of the Hollow and the mission was deemed a failure. However, soon after the news of failure, private Damon Baird discovered a Geobot that held more Locust tunnel data than the Resonator. Based on a zero-point analysis, the information was traced to Adam Fenix's (Marcus's father's) house. The rest of the data was then extracted from East Barricade Academy and armed to a Lightmass Bomb on board a train. The torpedoes were launched directly into the heart of the Locust tunnels and destroyed a substantial amount of their forces. However, as seen in the ending cutscene, the Locust have not been completely destroyed yet, and the war shall continue into the sequel; Gears of War 2. Riftworm and apparent Horde destruction The Locust Horde survived and came back more powerful than ever. The Lightmass Bomb awakened a Riftworm which the Horde was using to sink cities around Jacinto Plateau. The motivation for the Horde in all of this was they were in a civil war with their Lambant counterparts and were moving to the surface in order to survive. Their plan was to sink Jacinto Plateau to flood The Hollow and kill the Lambant Horde while they escaped. Ultimately the Riftworm was killed by Delta Squad and a Lambant Burmak detonated with the Hammer of Dawn, causing Jacinto to sink, drowning the Horde apparently wiping them out for good. The Queen made an ending narration so she may have survived and a message from Adam Fenix indicates that either the Horde wasn't completely destroyed, or there's another, more powerful enemy out there.